


(Don't) Remember Me

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Flashbacks, Harry wasn't very nice the first time they met, Human Louis, Louis is NOT Bella Swan, M/M, Mating Bond, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a (somewhat) normal seventeen year old -aside from the fact that he remembers a past life where he was mated to a vampire. </p><p>When a familiar face moves into the house across the street, Louis decides to keep his distance from Harry ...until his mum invites the new neighbor over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Technically Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random I wrote to combat writers block.

Seventeen year old Louis Tomlinson is sitting on his bed doing chemistry homework when he sees him.

The expensive black car that pulls into the driveway across the road is what catches his attention; it looks so out of place in this neighbourhood full of mini vans. There's been all kinds of talk during the week. Some said the person who would be moving into the late Mrs. Henley's mansion was a distant relative who had inherited the property, but he rarely listens to gossip. Though for some reason this wave caught his attention and now, as he watched a tall, well-dressed man with shoulder length curly hair and sunglasses step out of the car, he understood why.

Okay he _really_ didn't because he was too busy hyperventilating and falling off his bed to understand anything.

He recognizes that man. He _knows_ that man. He has been dreaming about that man for as long as he can remember. He also knows that man is not a _man_ at all, but a vampire.

As he manages to get his breathing under control his eyes flit to the book on reincarnation that has been sitting on his nightstand for the last two years – a subject he's always had a keen interest in. One could hardly blame him, as all of his dreams... Every. Single. One. were set in another time period that he had figured out was the _17 th century_ after some research, and sometimes, the dreams are set hundreds of years before then. He's been wondering just how many lives he's lived from the time he was old enough to understand the concept. An extremely important -from what he gathers- element from those dreams has just moved into the house across the street. 

Fuck.

-:-

“ _Why do you keep wasting yourself on me? I remember the last time, I remember the pain in your eyes. Why not just... stay away and save yourself the grief?” she whispers, pushing her red hair behind her ear, her eyes downcast as she pulls her skirt covered knees to her chest. “I'm not worth it, Harry.”_

_"Do not speak of yourself that way!” A deep male voice growls from the shadows and seconds later a wild array of curls and vibrant green eyes appear in front of her. She shivers as his lips brush hers._

“ _You're my world. Loving you, being loved by you, even for a moment, will always be worth everything. I will always find you.” He vows as he pushes her down into the grass, his hand slipping beneath her skirts._

_“I love you.” She breathes, squirming under his touch._  
  
“And I love you,”  
  
  
Louis gasps, sitting up in his bed and blinking rapidly as the dream fades. He had been female in his last life, he knows that, yet he could never get used to seeing and feeling what she felt then, just like she hadn't been able to get used to feeling him in _her_ dreams, not until  _he_ found her once more. 

Louis basks in the warmth that lingers in his veins each time the vampire – _Harry_ – touches him in his dreams... until he remembers the way all of his past lives ended: with his death. Surprisingly, it's not that that bothers him, it's the pain and grief Harry goes through every time  and each of those times, he had tried, valiantly, to resist the man in an attempt to save them both the torment, but he/she, whatever he was at the time always gave in and opened himself. 

Louis is very aware that this is a large burden on a seventeen year old – especially now that Harry is close once more.  
  
He is also very positive -from previous experience- that Harry has absolutely no clue he's found Louis.

And Louis intends to keep it that way.  


-:-

“Louis help me set the table!”

He sighs heavily and hops off the sofa, “Why is there an extra plate-”  
  
“I invited our new neighbour, Mr. Styles, over for dinner tonight.”  
  
Louis' eyes widen and the plate he's holding slips from his fingers and crashes to the floor, shattering. “Why..?” he squeaks. This whole 'keeping his distance' thing is going to be harder than he thought.  
  
“Louis! For heaven's sake!” She huffs, going to grab the broom and shoving it at him. “Clean that, and don't you want him to feel welcome?”  
  
“Uh- yes.” He nods, sweeping the broken glass quickly before practically throwing the plates in place and dashing up the stairs and into the shower. Just because Harry doesn't realize who he is doesn't mean he can't look... decent, right? After scrubbing almost compulsively to get his mind to calm down, Louis rinses the conditioner from his hair, washes twice more, and gets out. He wraps a towel around his waist and goes to work cleaning his teeth, all the while going over ways to keep Harry from discovering who he is in his head. Why the fuck had Harry even accepted anyways? He's a vampire – _he doesn't even eat food_.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he picks the plainest clothes he owns  an oversized grey jumper and dark blue trousers, then digs through the cabinet to find the product he bought but never uses that's meant to make his fine, fly-away hair behave.

He hides in his room until Lottie bursts in, giggling and blushing. “I can't wait to meet Mr. Styles, he's so cute.”

“Uh-huh,” he sighs, fiddling with the hem of his jumper as Lottie continues to prattle.  
  
The room goes quiet when the doorbell rings.  
  
Lottie shoots off his bed and out of his room so fast he can't help but laugh before standing himself. He prayed Harry wouldn't know him; thing were in his favour given he was a girl in his last life, with red hair. He was male his first time around he knows, but he was also blond. This time, he came back in a tiny body – too tiny if you asked him- with a funny little face he wasn't exactly fond of. He shakes his head, this was too much for his technically seventeen year old brain to handle.  
  
Louis waits a few minutes until he's sure his mum's led Harry into the den to pour him some wine he won't drink before he creeps downstairs. He had done a few breathing exercises to keep his heart rate normal and he tries hard to act as casual as possible because staring at the man -vampire- with his jaw on the floor will not help him. So he strolls into the kitchen, telling himself he's not avoiding the den, he's just thirsty.  
  
“Louis, Dear, come say hello.” His mother calls as he's gulping down half a gallon of water and he almost chokes. He puts the water back in the fridge and takes a deep breath. Here we go.

 


	2. An Englishman Must Drink Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will now have three chapters, I know I always do this but idea's come from no where and I can't NOT write them, hope you don't mind :)
> 
> The beginning of this chapter turned out a bit more humorous than I originally intended.

On his way past the table that holds the telephone, a few pictures and a small plant he opens the drawer and pulls out his sunglasses, puts them on and picks up the plant; _what the fuck are you doing_ ?   
  
He strolls into the den where Harry's busy talking to his sisters and mum. His mother's face screws up when she sees him, “ _Louis_ what-”  
  
Harry glances up curiously  then,  his expression mirroring  Jay's  within seconds .  Louis almost sighs in relief, t here's nothing in his eyes that suggests he recognizes  him ... while  Louis stands there wearing sunglasses  and  holding a houseplant like a dolt.  Harry always had a strange effect on him. Like percocet.

“I... had a headache, thought I'd water this it looks dead. What if the leaves fall off and someone slips on them? It's a death trap mum.” he babbles.

Jay looks almost worried now.  A nd Harry... looks like he's questioning his hostesses son's sanity. “Louis, sweetie, do you need an iron pill?” she asks, then looks at Harry, “He's an emic.”

Harry 's eye twitches while Louis' own narrow behind the sunglasses. Harry only does that when he's tying to suppress laughter...   


The vampire nods, then smiles at Daisy and Phoebe  who seem to be mesmerized with him .  Louis can hardly blame them.   
  
“N-uh- no. I'll be right back. Nice to meet you Harry.” He says, quickly backing out of the room, his eyes widen ing as he realizes his mum hadn't introduced him yet. He prays Harry didn't catch the slip or at least thinks Jay told Louis his name. After dropping the plant in the sink and tossing the sunglasses, he walks back into the den.  Without thinking he hops over the back of the sofa and lands on the cushion next to Lottie while Harry and his mother are in the middle of a conversation about the neighbourhood. 

“Would you like a glass of wine, Harry?” Jay asks a few minutes later.

“Oh, No thank you. I don't drink alcohol.”  
  
Louis snorts.  
  
Harry's head whips toward him and Louis feels his nose twitch as his brain races to come up with something to say . “ Um, s'just odd, is all. Most people your age drink....  alcohol ”  
  
Harry raises an eyebrow at him.  “It's true enough. I guess it's not really... my cup of tea.”  
  
Nodding, Louis tugs at his jumper as his mouth moves without his permission. “We also have tea,” he hums, feeling his amusement build. Would Harry refuse everything? He wondered.  
  
The vampire hesitates and Louis smiles, unable to help it. “You're an Englishman, you must drink tea.”  
  
“...Yes.” The word is stilted but it's enough for Jay to bring in a tray.  
  
They get into another conversation after that where Louis mostly just stares into his cup,  contributing a hum every now and then ; the nearness to Harry beginning to drive him insane. He hadn't realized how difficult it would be, to be so close  and  not  able  to  feel Harry's arms around him - which was completely bonkers because this body has no memory of it other than in the dreams and he found himself itching to crawl into soul mate’s lap. Soul mate. Christ. 

Could he be a normal seventeen year old who's biggest problem is school and girls? Noooo.  His agitation  begins to show as his knee bounce s up and down, rattling his empty cup and saucer.

Jay places a hand on his knee and he can see Harry giving him an almo st exasperated look from the corner of his eye. The noise must be like nails on a chalkboard to him. The thought has Louis biting his lip to keep himself from smiling. 

“Are you alright, dear?” Jay asks, concern lasing her words. 

“ Oh _yeah,_ ” he laughs.   
  
He needs to let Harry _know_ or he'll be off his rocker by the time dinner is over.  His plan to stay away can fuck off.

Louis listens quietly as Jay asks Harry what he does for a living, and almost bursts into laughter when he says he's a History teacher, of course he is, he lived through it. “That must be fascinating,” Jay sighs, “Louis has always had an interest in History as well.”

“ Mmm...”  Harry smiles , “ _Really?_ ” 

Something in his tone has Louis sitting ramrod straight.  _Oh Fuck you, Harold,_ he thinks to himself.   


“ Yep,” Louis pop's the P loudly. “Dad's an archiologist. He has loads of books.”

“Louis, you should nip downstairs and bring a few up to show Harry.”

Louis agrees quickly, thankful for the breather as he makes his way down the stairs into the basement his dad had converted into an office. 'More space, less noise' was his reason.

His foot barely touches the bottom step when suddenly there's something pressing against the back of his head and the air is rushing past his ears like he's caught out in a wind storm. He gasps, attempting to catch his breath or _scream_ buthe lands on the leather sofa on the other side of the spacey office seconds later with surprising gentleness, warmth settling on top of him at the same time.

“ I swear, you were born to be my torment.” The deep voice has him relaxing in seconds even though the words hurt.  
  
“I-I'm sorry,” he whispers, keeping his eyes down. If he looks into those green eyes, like this, he's lost once more. He forces out a laugh, “ We can... we can ignore each other-”  
  
This time it's Harry's turn to laugh. “Because that always works out so well. The last time we tried that, I snapped after three months when I saw that boy kiss your cheek...”  
  
Louis remembers. He had been on his way to collect herbs for his mother when he'd been tossed onto the soft grass and taken by Harry. “I'm sorry you have to go through this again when it's never worth it-”  
  
His wrists are pinned above his head before he can blink, the vampire's face so close their noses brush. “Do you remember _nothing_ I told you before? You're always worth everything. I just wasn't prepared to find you again – I never am. You are my torment, Louis.” he sighs, “Mine. I wouldn't change it for anything – except maybe getting to keep you forever.”  
  
“Change me this time,” Louis begs. I t was the first time he's ever asked that question. It seems silly, but he was always terrified Harry would reject him as a  _Life_ mate. “I can't leave you again-” he trails off as Harry's head drops to his shoulder, his lips pressing lightly to the skin of his neck.  
  
“I _can't_ .”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Harry change Louis or keep him human? I have ideas for both scenario's but I'm curious to know what you think. 
> 
> More of Louis and Harry's past will be explained in the last chapter.


	3. Remember When...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bangs head on wall* 4 chapters, I promise. It ran away from me again. I'm on a roll so I'm going to finish this before I go back to my other stories. 
> 
> Also, I'll be updating my Safe & Sound series!

Just like that, all of the reasons he'd never asked that of Harry were being laid in front of him like a wall of fire. “You don't... like me like this – the way I look this time...”  
  
Harry's laugh vibrates through him, “Don't be absurd. You were always beautiful, though I'll admit you... _stirred_ me more this time – even before I realized you were... you.” large hands are running up and down his sides now, “There's something about you this time that makes me feel almost unhinged...” A laugh. “more than usual.”  
  
Louis blushes and runs his fingers through the vampire's hair absentmindedly. "What did you tell my mum... to get down here, I mean?"  
  
"Just that it'd be easier if I came down here with you rather than you dragging the books upstairs. She said she'd inform us when dinner is served."  
  
“Change me, please - not now obviously but...soon. There's nothing stopping you.”

Harry's jaw clenches. “Louis, you have no idea what it's like to live for so long that you lose yourself completely. I don't want that for you - what if-”

Shoving at Harry's chest, Louis attempts to sit up but he might as well be pushing against a brick wall.

“It's not your decision! You... you'd rather spend your... existence waiting for me, repeating the came cycle over and over?” When Harry doesn't answer he struggles against the vampire's iron grip. “It must be nice,” he scoffs in a weak attempt to cover his hurt, “getting a few hundred years rest before you have to deal with this agai-”

A hand slaps over his mouth and he shivers at the furious look in Harry's eyes.

“Are you – Losing you is-” Harry closes his eyes. “Let me put it this way. The _only_ thing keeping me from... finding a way to... end it, is knowing you're coming back to me.”

Louis lies there stunned as Harry continues. “The night I met you the first time, I was looking for a way to put a stop to my misery. Then you... you stopped and spoke to a complete stranger because you couldn't bear to see someone sad.” he smiles fondly as Louis blush deepens.

 

  
 _Harry's hackles raise as light footsteps pause behind him. He's tempted to rip the intruders throat out; he wants to be left alone. “Are you hurt?” a soft voice asks, the sound making him grit his teeth. If only this **child** realized how much danger he's in..._  
  
 _The footsteps come closer and Harry spins, glaring at the small, homely boy who looks to be no more than fifteen in disgust. “I am quite alright, I certainly don't need **your** help.” he growls, letting his voice deepen in hopes of scaring the runt away. But the boy merely tilts his head, blue eyes widening as he takes in Harry's appearance. He rushes forward, his small thin hand extends towards the bloodstains on his clothing. Harry wonders about the boy's sanity and sense of self-preservation but before he can speak the child grips his wrist and drags him to the pond._

_“Let me help,” he says softly, ripping a piece of cloth from his already ragged and worn clothes and wetting it before wiping Harry's hands._  
  
 _Harry watches the boy with a mix of annoyance and awe. This boy doesn't know him from Adam, doesn't know if the blood was his or from someone he'd just killed (it's the ladder) yet he helps him anyway. He wonders if the boy is mentally handicapped. He wonders what that homely little face would look like if he showed his true colours, wonders what he'd sound like when Harry tore him open and bled him dry. His mouth waters just thinking about it... he always enjoyed playing with his food._

_He keeps quiet as the boy continues to clean him and takes the time to examine him. He's not what one would describe as attractive. His eyes too wide for his thin face, his nose too long and thin and slightly hooked. His hair the colour of straw and stringy. He is an ugly duckling if Harry ever saw one._

_”You need to be more careful,” the boy hums and Harry wants to laugh, “Someone's bound to figure out what you are if you keep-!” the boy gasps in fear as he's suddenly thrown from the edge of the river, his thin frame colliding with a near by tree. Harry hears a crack and it fills him with sick pleasure as the boy whimpers in pain._

_He runs his tongue over his bottom lip and darts forward until his face is inches away from the boy's. “What would you know about what I am, peasant?” he growls, pressing the boy harder into the tree and smiling cruelly as he cries out in pain._

_"You don't frighten me,” the boy wheezes, trying to push Harry away. “If you were going to kill me, I'd be dead.”_

_Harry let's the green bleed from his eyes until it's replaced by a blood red colour and allows his fangs to drop. The boy shudders, but whispers, “I knew it...”_  
  
 _It's enough to have Harry rearing back. “I-I've seen you, around the village. I knew something was different, I don't know how, I just did. What are you?” the boys asks._  
  
 _Harry is beyond confused. He's threatened, injured and even shown his true nature to the boy, yet he's not afraid. He's convinced there's something wrong with this child. “_

_What am I?” Harry repeats idly, “I'm your worst nightmare.” with that he lunges forward and sinks his teeth into the boy's neck, missing the artery; an accident, he tells himself._  
  
 _Instead of screaming in pain and trying to fight him off, the boy arches his back, his fingers digging into Harry's long curls; Harry can taste his arousal. Fuck. Unable to help himself, he grips the boy's hips tightly with one hand and lifts him until his thin legs wrap around his waist, sliding the other hand through the boy's hair and holding his head to the side as he continues to drink his fill. The boy is writhing now, little choked moans floating into Harry's ear and he can't stop himself from rutting forward and grinding them together. For the love of all that is holy, what is happening to him? He pulls away suddenly and for a moment he's shocked. Never before has he pulled back from his prey before they were drained dry and their hearts were no longer beating. He stares at boy as he licks the blood from his lips; cheeks flushed, collarbones pale and lovely as his chest heaves, the boy is... stunning. Harry leans forward, sliding his tongue over the puncture wounds, sealing them. This boy could easily become a weakness if he's not careful._  
  
 _"Leave.” he snarls. He's been alone for hundreds of years, he does not need this._  
  
 _The boy looks at him with hurt and attempts to caress Harry's face. He grips the boy's wrist tightly. “If you don't go, I will break you.”_

_Again, instead of being scared, the boy closes the space between them, wrapping his thin arms around Harry's waist and resting his head on his chest, hugging him tight, as if he knows what Harry had been about to do before he'd found him, as if he can sense his loneliness. Part of him wants to take the boy's head in his hands and twist, listening to the satisfying crack the would follow as the boy went limp and lifeless in his arms. The other part of him, the part that terrifies him to his very core, wants to cradle the boy close, kiss him, make love to him and never let go. The thought makes his stomach turn; it's not an unpleasant feeling._

_Harry pushes the boy back far enough to cup his face, the moonlight shining on them as his eyes roam over his features for the second time that night. The boy blushes and looks down, “I-I know I'm nothing to look at but-” Harry cuts him off by pressing their lips together – something he hadn't done since before he was turned. The boy gasps but pushes up onto his toes to deepen the kiss - Harry wraps his arm around a tiny waist and holds him up with one arm, brushing his blond hair from his face with the other hand. Gods above, he had never been more wrong._

_“Shh. You're beautiful,” he murmurs, and it's true. This boy is the most beautiful creature he's ever laid his eyes on; he doesn't know how he thought him plain before._

_The blush deepens. “Y-you don't have to lie, you know.” In the blink of an eye, the boy finds himself lying in the soft grass, Harry on top of him._

_“I wouldn't lie to you,” Harry sighs, nuzzling the boy's cheek. Also true._  
  
 _“H-how am I feeling this way?” the boy wonders aloud, “We've only just met. You wanted to kill me not ten minutes past.” the last word comes out as a whimper when Harry latches onto his throat again, this time without breaking the skin._  
  
 _Harry allows himself to take pleasure in the pure warmth coursing through his veins that just being close to the boy evokes; he realizes what's happening now. In his long life, he had come across other vampires who had described what finding your mate was like - Harry had thought it poppycock. How wrong he'd been..._

_“What's your name?” The boy hums._  
  
 _“Harry. Yours?”_  
  
 _“Robin.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Harry and Louis are talking like they've never been apart, but they've been through it enough to know not to waste time. So basically when Louis came back this time it was like he'd been gone on an extremely long business trip :P
> 
> Harry's very stubborn. That's all I'll say about the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts/predictions?


End file.
